totaldramacitywidefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darkmeister
tony not to be mean but only 3 charcters on wiki sry u can only put 3 on ♫KEEP THE │MUSIC IN│ 22:44, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tony!!Ferrai Dude 00:06, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ok 18 charcters on it :D can u make the group photo? just do it when u have time!!! :D make the back ground like wawanakewa oh and can u make it look like its cloudy there o: yes and thx 4 understanding :D ur going to be an admin ♫KEEP THE │MUSIC IN│ 01:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) yes and the ground a little dark cursed onacident i didnt mean 2 i was to happy. how long is my block? ♫My │Name│ 22:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) sockpuppet? rayatmariah2012? Can u send this to total drama blog and said i wrote this thx tony: Dear totaldrama wiki people, i dont even know y who ever the heck these people r that trast there account to my account? besides why will i make another account! remeber how i said i dont even feel like making an account! but anyways for a wiki i loved and worked hard is now trown in the garbage. you didnt even know how i felt when i got out of school when on "totaldramawiki" and click on my account and saw these words "and they will never come back.... ever....!" i felt bad i would not even do anything bad or mean on that wiki to get myself banned! would you rather take the truth from a computer or take the truth from the person who didnt know what they have done! i have been working on my wiki this who month including tdmu! i cant even talk to my friends! what if those people that blamed it on me hacked so it looks like it was on my adress! what if u guys got banned from a wiki, that you didnt even do! you dont even know how tony (Darkmiester) had to tell me what "sockpuppet" means, when he told me that its someone that made dozens of accounts! what id it was burn man i said! tony said "well that has also been counted on your adress" i have more to say about how i am not guilty of this sockpuppet! if you think i did those things i need to see cold hard proff! dont say it give me a link or picture of it! but i know i didnt do that! so plz tell me if you trust in me or not! i wont to know who is on my side! plz guve me your honest opion, i want to come back on the wiki/show i always loved, i want to come back on this wiki. thank you, and merry christmas/happy new years! 2012! p.s i have mad one extra account and that was KyleATtotaldrama i forgot my password so i made KyleATtotaldrama! <-- see i have the ! in it go check that the only account i made. Love ♫My │Name│ 22:33, December 21, 2011 (UTC) or link this to my friends and admin to read this thx tony♫My │Name│ 22:34, December 21, 2011 (UTC) thx or it can be tdfan17 remeber he hacked on my character to make him admin and i was at school on that time he must know my email account ♫My │Name│ 04:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) i dont even know what i did wrong i wasent even any of those accounts idk what to do!!! its not me its them! D: ♫My │Name│ 06:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) k ♫My │Name│ 18:06, December 22, 2011 (UTC)